


Just a Few More Laps

by CherryMilkshake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is shocked to learn that Karkat has never ice skated before. He decides to rectify this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Few More Laps

“Fuck you, I am _not_ getting out on that cold, slippery disaster-in-waiting!” Karkat growled and crossed his arms tight over his chest, glaring up at John from the bench outside the door to the ice.

John heaved a huge sigh, swaying a bit on his skates as they sunk into the squishy floor. “Come on, Karkat! You already have the skates on and laced and everything. Just come try it!”

“No, fuck that. I’ve seen no less than seven people fall over in the past ten minutes alone and that ice is hard.”

“Really, Karkat? You’re scared of falling? After everything that went on?”

“I like having my feet solid underneath me, thank you very fucking much. I’ll stay here and watch, go skate, knock yourself out. …Actually, yes, please knock yourself out.”

“And how will you get home?”

“You’ll wake up eventually. I just want the satisfaction of seeing it.”

“Come on, Karkat. It’s fun, I swear. Look.” He pointed at a girl nearby, wobbly on her skates. Even though she kept falling, her friends would help her up and the whole gaggle of them were grinning and laughing. “See? Even if you fall, I’ll help you up, I promise.”

Karkat crossed his arms tighter over his chest and glared at the floor. “No,” he grumbled, “your damn ‘prankster’s gambit’ will tell you to leave me on my ass and laugh.”

“That would be a really shitty prank, Karkat. I swear I will not leave you on your ass and laugh. Scout’s honor.” He held up the three fingers, straightening his back.

“The fuck does that mean?”

“It’s a promise. Now, come on. I’ll even hold your hand first few laps around. Can’t fall if I’m holding you up.” He held out his hand.

Still obviously trepidatious, Karkat took it, allowing himself to be pulled up onto his feet and out onto the ice.

John set a slow, but steady pace, gliding easily across the ice, a few feet out from the wall to avoid the ruts left by nervous newbies. “Like this, Karkat. Push with your back leg, lead with the other, and then switch… And back… And forth… There you go!”

Karkat chewed his lip in concentration, trying to mimic John’s long strides, but his legs felt stiff and trembling, unable to stretch as much as they should. His grip on John’s hand was so tight, it must’ve been hurting him, but if it was, he didn’t say anything.

“Starting to get your ice legs?” John asked, as they passed the entrance for a third time.

“No. If you let go, I will eviscerate you and eat all of your organs, even the ones I don’t understand the function of, and then all the wigglers here will scream and cry and probably shit themselves and I won’t care.”

“Wow, Karkat, jeez, gross imagery, man. You could’ve just asked me to keep a hold of you. You’ll need to try it on your own eventually, you know.”

But he didn’t want to. He was starting to have fun, even if most of it was probably just because someone was holding his hand and taking the lead and not leaving him behind for once in his miserable excuse of a life. It was nice, just letting John keep him on his feet and moving forward—not having to do it all on his own.

This was becoming disgustingly pale, and Karkat knew John didn’t notice or really care, and it made his acid sac clench in his thorax, just for a moment, as he remembered his _last_ moirail. But still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the moment, right?

“Next time,” he said.

John laughed. “You’re such a baby, Karkat. Fine, but if you’re going to be attached to me for the whole time, I’m going to skate faster. Hang on tight!”

They sloped out toward the center of the rink, passing people on the edges. “Try to match my pace, or you’re gonna fall! There you go, like that! Yeah, you’re getting it. Whoops!” John’s skate slid out from under his foot, and the two boys went down in a heap, John laughing as he continued sliding across the ice on his butt, Karkat still clinging to his hand, even though he was practically face-down on the ice.

“Told you I wouldn’t let go!” John laughed.

“You also said you’d hold me up, you miserable excuse for a sentient life form!”

John was still laughing as he tried to get up and kept sliding back down. Luckily, a random passerby helped them both to their feet.

“That was quite the fall!” the woman said. “You boys alright?”

“Perfectly fine, ma’am!” John said. “Thank you for the hand.”

“You’re welcome. Enjoy the rest of your date!” And then she was gone.

Karkat froze, waiting for John to drop his hand, squeaking out some “not homosexual” crap as he skated away and left Karkat stranded on the ice.

But instead, he chuckled. “I guess we do kinda look like we’re on a date, don’t we? Especially since you won’t let go of me and all. She totally thinks you’re the lady.” He started skating again, pulling Karkat along.

“Excuse you, I am much manlier than you, so clearly the lady is you.”

“Nope. You’re just deluding yourself, Karkat. I am the manliest, it is me.”

“That meme is ancient. Get new material, Egbert.”

“Don’t fix what isn’t broken, Karkat! You love my memes.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“I fucking hate your memes, and if they were a physical object, I would burn them, crush them, and then burn them again for good measure.”

“That’s a lot of heat metaphor. Is somebody getting cold?”

Well, if Karkat’s dripping nose had anything to say about it… But he didn’t want to. This was nice. Intoxicating, even. Is this what a proper palecrush felt like?

“I’m fine. Let’s do at least a few more laps.”

John laughed. “You got it, fellow friendleader. Onward!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cracks in the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721819) by [Spacefille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefille/pseuds/Spacefille)




End file.
